Stay
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: Rory and Sebastian finally got together, but Rory has to go home.


Stay.

He woke up to his nose in a head of hair. His first instinct was to get-up and get the hell out before he realised where he was and what had happened. He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy in his arms and nuzzled his nose into his head. The night before had been the first night in a long time that Sebastian had had a guy over who he didn't sleep with. He sighed softly and shut his eyes, willing sleep to come. He didn't want this to end, not after he just got it. He felt the body in his arms take a deep breath and stir. Sebastian shut his eyes tighter, sending messages to the boy's brain to stay asleep. It didn't work. Rory turned around in Sebastian's arms and looked up into his seafoam green eyes.

'Hey Seb.'Rory whispered, putting his hands on Sebastian's arms which were still wrapped around his waist.

'Hi.'Sebastian whispered as well. He didn't know why they were whispering but continued anyway. He figured if they spoke any louder, the moment would be over. And Rory would have to leave.

'I'm sorry about last night.'Rory shook his head and averted his eyes. Sebastian smiled at his shyness and kissed Rory lightly on the lips. It was soft and sweet. Just like Rory.

'Don't be sorry, if you didn't do it we wouldn't be here. Would we?'Sebastian smiled.

'Yeah, but it's just going to make it harder to say goodbye.'Rory's bright blue eyes were sad and lacking that spark that Sebastian noticed the first time they met.

'Yeah, it is.'Sebastian kissed him again and put all the pain he was feeling into the kiss. All the loneliness next year, all the tears he'd cry. He put them all into that one kiss filled with passion and fire and desperation. He pulled back and rested his head against the Irish boy's, both of them breathing heavily. They stared into each others eyes for a long time before Rory's wandered to the clock on the wall.

'I have to go.' Sebastian's arms tightened around Rory's waist, making it impossible for him to leave.

'Sebastian! I'm going to miss my flight.'He chuckled, really not wanting to leave himself.

'That's the idea.'Sebastian muttered, he rolled over so Rory was under him and straddled his waist and pinned his arms down.

'As much as I enjoy this position, I have to go.'Rory looked up at Sebastian who just shook his head.

'Nope!'Sebastian smirked and kissed the Irish boy.

'You do realise we only got together last night and we already act like this? What happened to awkward hand-holding and small pecks at the end of the evening?' Rory teased Sebastian who kissed him passionately.

'Screw that,'He breathed against Rory's lips.'And in all fairness, we acted like a couple long before this.'Sebastian pulled back and smiled.

'Seb? How far can you see without your glasses?'Rory asked.

'Not far.'

'Can I test how far?' Rory looked up and smiled a heart-melting smile. Sebastian could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage.

'S-sure.'He stuttered and got off Rory who smiled triumphantly, grabbed his bag and dashed to the bathroom. He locked the door and let out a cry of joy.

'Haha! You lose, Seb!'Rory laughed and Sebastian groaned.

'It's like you want to leave me.'He heard the clattering stop behind the door. It swung open and there stood Rory, in a t-shirt and boxers.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY I WANT TO LEAVE YOU! IT'S THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO!' Rory shouted.'My visa is up and unless you want me to be an illegal immigrant then by all means, keep me here! But don't you think for one minute I want to leave you Sebastian Smythe.' He turned around and slammed the door behind him. Sebastian made a frustrated noise and huffed down on the bed. He lay sprawled on his back and thought of the last year. It all came back like small photographs, each memory was a snapshot.

They met after Black and White.

Rory had meant to shout at him but Sebastian asked him out for coffee.

They went out for coffee.

They went out for coffee again.

They made it a weekly thing.

They made it and every-other day thing.

They went to Scandals;Rory was his wing-man and convinced he was straight.

Rory helped Sebastian get over the guilt after he nearly killed Karofsky.

Sebastian helped Rory when Sugar left him for Artie because of Rory's visa.

They got closer.

Rory came out as bisexual; Sebastian knew first.

They flirted and acted like they were together.

They went out for loads more coffee.

They fell for each other.

Sebastian was pretty sure he could pinpoint the exact second when everything happened and he didn't realise he was head-over-heels for this boy until he told Sebastian about helping that guy Puckerman with his test. He was so animated. Sebastian watched every hand movement, every smile. He noticed how blue his eyes were and how cute his baby-fat was. He had fallen for him. And now he had Rory and Rory was leaving. He felt himself well-up. His eyes pooled with tears as the bathroom door opened. Rory strode out and stopped when he saw Sebastian lying on the bed.

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself because I shouted at you.'Rory sighed angrily.

'I'm not feeling sorry for myself,'Sebastian stood up and allowed the tears to flow.'I'm feeling devastated that your leaving and was thinking back on all of our memories together!'Sebastian saw Rory's eyes fill with tears as well.

'I'm still sorry for that.'Rory sniffed and looked at his shoes. Sebastian let out a humorless chuckle and lifted Rory's chin.

'Why are you sorry for driving to Dalton at 11 pm, shouting at me for not kissing you yet even though your leaving tomorrow and literally jumping on me after I kissed you to shut you up?'Sebastian kissed Rory's nose.

'It was slightly intense-er than that...'Rory murmured.

'That's not a word.'Sebastian chuckled again.

'It is now.'Rory said adamantly.

'It is now,'Sebastian repeated and kissed him hard.'Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to get you to the airport.'They both felt their hearts break as he said it but Rory nodded solemnly and sat on the bed. He thought back to the night before, and how he acted.

iHe drove to Dalton because he was angry. How dare Sebastian have his face so close to his own and not kiss him? He stormed up the stairs, getting a 'hello' and a 'what's up man?' from Nick and Jeff, who were used to his regular appearance at Dalton. He'd walked angrily to Room 141 and knocked on the door until a drowsy Sebastian in a wife-beater, gray sweatpants and askew glasses answered.

'Rory?'Sebastian rubbed his eyes and fixed his glasses.'It's 11pm, why're you here?' He said tiredly.

'How dare you hug me, have your face two inches from mine and not kiss me the day before I leave to go back home and may never see you again! I mean, yes. We have Skype but it won't be the same! Sebastian, why did you do that? I come out as bi and you say 'good'? I thought that meant you wanted to be with me! I was so sure and then you hug me so tight the day before I leave, have your face so close to mine and don't even k-'

Sebastian kissed him.

'Shut up.' Sebastian smiled and Rory leaped in his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sebastian walked backwards and closed the door. They kissed passionately until they both needed air. Sebastian put him down and hugged him close.

'Stay.'He whispered in Rory's ear.

'My bag is outside the door.'Rory smiled and Sebastian laughed. They kissed again./i

The bathroom door opened and Sebastian came out in a simple blue t-shirt with a cardigan and skinny jeans. He pulled on a pair of boots and stood silently looking at Rory with his hands in his pockets.

'We going?'He asked quietly.

'Okay.'Rory whispered.

Xxx

'So, this is your flight.'Sebastian said quietly. The Pierces were there too, as were the New Directions. They all stood in a circle, Sebastian clutching Rory's hand for dear-life. The girls were tearing up, as was Kurt.

Kurt and Sebastian had gotten over their previous differences and now held a small ounce of respect for each other. Sebastian had gained Kurt's trust after witnessing Rory's 'coming out' to the Glee Club.

i'I'm bisexual.'Rory said as he stood in front of the show choir. They all sat with stunned expressions and Kurt noticed Rory glance at the door every few seconds.

'I'm glad you've found who you are, Rory.'Kurt said first and the rest of the Glee Club broke into cheers and congratulations. They all shared a group hug but weren't expecting Sebastian Smythe to come running breathless through the door.

'I am so sorry, Rory. kept me back twenty minutes because she wants me to tutor someone.' He said breathlessly.

'It's okay. They all know now.'He smiled at his friends who's mouths were gaping open.

'You could catch flies with your mouths open like that.' Sebastian smirked and hugged Rory, keeping an arm around his waist.

'Are you two together?'Blaine asked, smiling slighlty.

'No, just really good friends.'Rory smiled brightly and Kurt watched Sebastian. What would he gain from being Rory's friend? Nothing, really. Just a friend. Kurt watched as Sebastian shifted slightly to every move Rory made, how he watched him carefully as if he was a fragile bird that could break at any moment. That was when it hit Kurt. Sebastian actually cared for Rory. That earned some brownie points in Kurt's book./i

'Flight 099, Departure to Ireland.'The voice over the system said and Rory looked around at his friends.

'I'll miss you all.'He hugged each and every one of them. Getting words of encouragement from them and it finally came to Sebastian. He stood for a while just looking at him, taking in his seafoam green eyes, his perfect jaw-line, his brown hair, his soft lips. He memorised it all before flinging himself into his arms and burying his head in his shoulder. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Rory and held him. They both pulled back.

'You'll be okay.'Sebastian tried to smile, tears streaming down his face.

'As will you.'Rory whimpered and kissed Sebastian passionately. He pulled away, said a final goodbye and left for his plane.

Xxx

It worked out. They Skyped everyday, took photographs and posted them on line (Rory constantly telling Sebastian that his were too hipster and that he couldn't tell what they were of). They worked. Sure, they had their fights but always managed to scrape through. They hadn't spent one day not speaking to each other at some point, even if it was a quick call just to say how much they missed each other.

It was the next year, and they were a million miles apart. Dalton was buzzing with new faces and old faces. He grinned at Evan and Karofsky who were swinging their arms between them. They had gotten together that Summer and were going strong. Evan had been subjected to something very similar at his old school and they both found common ground which broadened into so much more. It was cute, but made him ache more for Rory.

He had texted the boy the evening prior but had gotten no reply, which was making him edgy. Had he done something wrong? Had he said something during their Skype session? His thoughts were stopped when he felt something jump onto his back. He shouted and fell to the ground with the thing tumbling on top of him.

'Hey Sebby!'Called Jeff Sterling, his blonde fringe falling in his eyes. Jeff reminded Sebastian of an over excitable puppy. He pushed him off and laughed.

'Hey Jeff, how was your summer? Apart from the days I saw you, of course.'Sebastian smiled, getting up.

'I got a girlfriend!'Jeff jumped up and fist-pumped.

'Wow! Never thought we'd see the day, 6!'Jeff turned around and punched his best friend, Nick Duval.

'Hey bro!When did you get here?'Jeff asked, slinging an arm around Nick's shoulders.

'Yesterday, do you have a pic of your mystery girl?' Jeff took out his phone and the three crowded around to look at the screen. There was a picture of Jeff and a pretty girl with jaw-length dyed peroxide-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Yet another reminder of Rory. She had a heart-shaped face and cute features.

'She's gorgeous.'Sebastian grinned and Nick agreed.

'I know! Her name's Tamsyn,' Jeff sighed.'Wait! Did you say you were going out with someone, Nicky?' Jeff asked.

'Yeah, Quinn Fabray. She's in college though.' Nick sighed.

'Wait, Quinn Fabray?' Jeff asked.

'College? Awkward for you guys.' Sebastian murmured.

'Not as awkward as living a million miles apart and yes, college. I should be there too if it wasn't for getting held back a year.' Nick grumbled. Jeff sighed and patted Nick's arm. He whispered something in the others ear who smiled widely.

'Sebby, we're heading to the choir-room to chill. Wanna come?' Jeff smiled widely and Sebastian agreed.

Sebastian took the lead and entered the choir room. He turned around to the boys but they were gone. His head whipped around the room, trying to find them but couldn't see a mop of black hair or swishy blonde. He sighed.

'Y'now, you kinda look like a cartoon character. Whipping your head back and forth like that.' Sebastian turned around slowly and saw Rory. Rory was in Dalton. Rory was in Dalton in a Dalton uniform.

'Wh-What?'Sebastian asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

'Apparently if you are willing to be an ambassador for Dalton, you can get your fees sliced very nicely.'Rory grinned from ear-to-ear.

'So you're staying?'Sebastian asked, still dumbstruck.

'Yup.'Rory smirked, sauntered over to Sebastian with his hands in his blazer pockets.

'I quite like the blazer on you.'Sebastian grinned.

'I quite like you.'Rory countered.

'Well I love you, so I win.'Sebastian smiled widely as Rory's bravado faded.

'I-I love you too.'Rory stuttered and Sebastian kissed him hard and passionately.

'Welcome to Dalton, babe.'

Xxx

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Love you goises!

Sooooooo... if you wana coment you 

Love you guys,

Wanna-Be-California-Gurl


End file.
